This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays may include arrays of pixels for displaying images for a user. An inactive border region may run along the edge of an array of pixels.
If care is not taken, electronic device displays may have borders and other regions with undesirable appearances.